Партия в кафельных стенах
by Geust
Summary: Перевод-переложение фанфика "Bathroom and its problems". Автор оригинала: Kal Kally, 2003. Хикару пытается избавиться от любопытного призрака.


Переложение сделано по: Bathroom and its problems

Автор оригинала: Kal Kally, 2003

Перевод и переложение: Yutaka Oka, 2005

Однажды случилось так, что Хикару Шиндо, ученик старших классов средней японской школы, нашел на чердаке доску для игры в го, и с тех пор его жизнь превратилась в бесконечную партию в го – игру, в которую он вовсе не собирался играть. Как многие его сверстники, он предпочел бы что-нибудь более динамичное, чем щелканье черными и белыми камушками по перекрещенным линиям деревянного поля. Однако судьба распорядилась иначе, и с того дня, как он нашел доску, в него вселился призрак, несколько сотен лет обитавший в злосчастной доске.

Призрак был одержим игрой в го настолько, насколько Хикару был одержим постоянным присутствием призрака в своей голове – или, вернее будет сказать, в своём существе, потому что трудно было предположить, где же именно обитает призрак. Призрак говорил с мыслями Хикару, смотрел его глазами и разве что не передвигал его руками камешки по доске. Иногда – то есть практически всегда – Хикару видел его воочию, и иногда более чем явственно чувствовал его присутствие. Но никто другой призрака не видел и не осязал, и никто не мог подсказать, как от него избавиться.

В большинстве случаев присутствие призрака Хикару не мешало, а в играх в го и на контрольных по истории оно было просто незаменимо. Но бывали такие случаи, когда… Когда… Хм, выражаясь языком игры, которая усилиями призрака стала второй жизнью Хикару, бывали случаи, когда эта игра принимала неожиданный оборот.

_Ответ на ход черными_

Даже кафель в ванной можно представить как доску для го. Хикару Шиндо давно лелеял надежду сыграть партию на этой доске – точнее, в окружении этих досок, и в полном одиночестве… То есть ничего подобного; он просто собирался сходить в ванную, где не было никакого го, никакой этой многоклеточной ерунды, ничего черного, белого и щелкающего, никаких _даме_, _атари_ и угроз _ко_. В общем, время от времени он изо всех сил старался жить нормальной жизнью, лучшими составляющими которой были кухня, ванная и любое лежбище – диван или футон – то есть те места, где мозг автоматически выключался, и никакой призрак не мог заставить его работать.

Стало быть, Хикару направился в ванную. Однако его персональный призрак – носящий имя Сай – проследовал за ним. Но кем бы он ни был – существом живым, видимым и осязаемым, или же существом без плоти и крови, почившим по собственной воле во глубине вод много сотен лет назад, - вход в ванную _с кем-то еще_ должен был оставаться под запретом. Ну, это же были элементарные правила приличия, сохранившиеся с древних времен (которые Сай застал при своей жизни) до наших дней. И Хикару было очень сомнительно, что Сай, наставник самого императора по го, этих правил не знал.

Потому, заметив краем глаза сияющую фигуру призрака, просочившуюся за ним в ванную, Хикару обернулся во гневе и во гневе же воскликнул:

- Да ты ж извращенец!

Да, он был уверен, что вложил в свой гневный выкрик достаточно наигранного возмущения, которое должно было повергнуть утонченную натуру Сая в трепет и пробудить в нем чувство глубочайшей вины от содеянного.

И это сработало, потому что Сай – натура, несомненно, утонченная в силу своего придворного воспитания – стыдливо прикрылся широким рукавом своей придворной одежды и не вспыхнул, как маков цвет, только потому, что не было в его призрачной сущности ни кровиночки.

- Нижайше прошу прощения! – воскликнул он. – Я забылся.

И выпорхнул из ванной, развеявшись за ее порогом.

Да вот как бы не так, подумал Хикару. Он-то знал, что из его головы Сай никуда не делся, а то, что призрака не было видно, еще не значило, что он действительно покинул запретное помещение.

_Ответ на ход белыми_

Итак, Хикару не был уверен, что Сай покинул запретное помещение. Поэтому Хикару демонстративно вышел из ванной и встал у двери, уперев руки в боки.

Определенно, призрак колыхался где-то рядом. При желании Сай мог читать мысли Хикару, а Хикару прекрасно знал, где находится его призрак – как часть его самого.

И, разумеется, призрак пребывал в непосредственной близости от него. Видимо, сообразительности ему хватало только на хитроумные партии в го, но никак не на хитрости.

Засим Сай проявился и виновато заколыхался перед Хикару.

Хикару мрачно смотрел на него.

Сай смотрел на Хикару.

Минуту.

Две.

Пять.

Хикару краснел от негодования.

Сай был бы рад покраснеть в ответ, да не мог.

Наконец он сдался и, развернувшись, прошел-проплыл к окну. Хикару, не упуская его из виду, зашел в ванную и захлопнул дверь. Громко. И запер. Громко.

Зашумела вода.

Сай обернулся: выражение его лица было таким, словно он обдумывал очередной победоносный ход.

_Ответ на ход черными_

Ванна наполнилась, и Хикару уже собрался раздеться и залезть в тепленькую водичку, как его натренированный глаз заметил у двери знакомое свечение. Несомненно, это не был оптический обман, вызванный паром, заполнявшим ванную комнату. Несомненно, это был…

Не прошло и секунды, как дом сотряс устрашающий вопль:

- Да ты ж извращенец!

И большое махровое полотенце полетело в сияющую фигуру у двери, но ударилось о дверь, пролетев сквозь фигуру.

- Я вовсе не извращенец, - невозмутимо и без тени смущения ответил Сай. – Ты просто забыл, что я всюду следую за тобой.

- Ну да. Ага, - ответил Хикару, чувствуя, как от злости у него начинает подергиваться глаз. – Давай теперь следуй отсюда.

- Почему? Зачем? – спросил Сай с самым невиннейшим из доступных ему выражений лица, делая вид, или в самом деле не понимая, отчего же его гонят прочь. И куда только подевалось его выпестованное воспитанием обостренное чувство вины?

- Потому что сюда тебе за мной следовать вовсе необязательно, - проскрежетал Хикару сквозь зубы.

- Почему везде можно, а сюда - нельзя? Почему ты не боишься, что на тебя странно посмотрят на улице, когда ты разговариваешь со мной вслух, и боишься, когда я здесь, где никого нет?

- Вот-вот, - свирепо процедил Хикару. – Именно так. Вон отсюда.

Сай поднял брови, что возразить что-то великолепно аргументированное, но Хикару его опередил и взревел:

- ВОООООН!

Испуганный не столько гневом Хикару, сколько этим неожиданно громким звуком, Сай выскочил из ванной сквозь дверь.

Да, он в самом деле был виноват. Ведь находится в ванной, где уже _кто-то есть_, определенно выходит за рамки приличия. Так подумал Сай, сев на пол у двери ванной. Но, с другой стороны, он не увидел бы ничего такого, чего никогда раньше не видел. В зеркале, например. И он не мог бы принести вреда ни человеку, ни его обиталищу – ведь он даже дотронуться ни до чего не мог. Или Хикару боялся, что он что-нибудь сломает в его доме? Как глупо.

Сай покачал головой. Надо объяснить Хикару, что в присутствии его персонального призрака нет ничего страшного.

Сай поднялся, посмотрел на закрытую дверь и – да, поразмыслив, разумеется, - прошел сквозь нее.

Для призраков не существует преград. Они не осязаемы и не осязают.

Но, к разочарованию Сая, Хикару не был приятно удивлен его очередным появлением. Похоже, он поджидал его, потому что стоял в уже известной позе руки в боки и выглядел весьма зловеще в клубах пара.

- Так, - сказал Хикару, - и почему мы опять здесь? Извращенец, да?

- Разумеется, нет! – Сай едва не оскорбился, но воспитание не позволило ему опуститься до этого. – Ты сам спросил: почему МЫ здесь? Я здесь, потому что ты здесь. Потому что…

- …потому что ты извращенец! Ага?

Хикару попытался было вытолкнуть Сая из ванной, но вовремя вспомнил, что вместо его тела уперся бы в дверь или в стену. Сай, ощущая его гнев, посмотрел на Хикару с сочувствием.

Настало время решительных действий.

_Ответ на ход белыми _

Хикару решительно покинул ванную. Это Саю было совершенно непонятно: разве не туда стремился Хикару? И дальше действия этого существа из плоти и крови были еще менее понятны призраку, несмотря на всю тонкость воспитания и блестящий ум.

Хикару зачем-то взял лист бумаги и разрезал на полоски. На полосках он зачем-то нарисовал какие-то каракули и зачем-то развесил эти каракули по стенам у ванной, а одну полоску – самую большую, с самым нелепым каракулем - прилепил прямо на дверь.

О, возможно ли, что рассудок покидал это юное существо из плоти и крови? О, неужели частые и интенсивные упражнения в го довели его до такого состояния? Сай опечалился: Хикару был его лучшим учеником (после императора, разумеется)… и как оболочка он вполне устраивал призрака. Неужели Сай виноват в помутнении рассудка Хикару?

Выражение лица Сая сделалось печальным, и, как требовало того воспитание, он принялся старательно накапливать в себе горечь, чтобы пустить слезу и показать тем самым тоску по утраченному рассудку Хикару.

Однако же помимо этих странных действий, Хикару вел себя нормально. Он даже повеселел от вида развешенных полосок с каракулями, собрал чистую одежду и снова направился в ванную.

Вероятно, всё было не настолько ужасно, насколько представила себе утонченная фантазия Сая, поэтому призрак мгновенно подавил в себе горечь, которая ну никак не думала накапливаться, и с любопытством принялся разглядывать полоски с каракулями.

- А что это такое? – спросил он.

- Фуды. Заклинания, - довольным тоном ответил Хикару.

- Для чего? От чего?

На это Хикару не ответил, а – как показалось Саю – эдак зловеще ухмыльнулся и ушел в ванную.

Хлопнул дверью. Запер замок.

О, это ведь не проблема, Сай знал.

Он проплыл к двери, но вместо того, чтобы пройти ее насквозь, ударился об нее. Словно она была осязаема.

Сай потряс головой, не понимая, что произошло.

Что произошло? Он _ударился_ об дверь?

Да как такое возможно?

_Для призраков не существует преград. Они не осязаемы и не осязают._

Будь Хикару по эту сторону двери, Сай, несомненно, продемонстрировал бы свое утонченное воспитание и принялся бы в высокопарных фразах сокрушаться и негодовать о случившемся. Но так как оценить его причитания было некому, причитать он не стал, а стал размышлять хладнокровно.

Если он, призрак, ударился о дверь, то либо он, призрак, обрел физическую форму (о счастье! Или несчастье?), либо на двери было…

О, разумеется! _Заклинание! _Бумажка с каракулями.

_Для чего? От чего?_

- От тебя! – отозвался Хикару из ванной и захохотал – нет, прямо-таки заржал, перекрывая шум воды.

«От меня?..» - подумал Сай. – «От меня!».

Вот, это был наилучший момент продемонстрировать всю горечь, всю обиду, все возмущение, все негодование, все оскорбленные чувства благородного вельможи, которые сменяли бы друг друга, как маски.

От него! Чтобы он не… Да как можно было подумать! Да как можно было _посметь_ подумать!..

Сай умел раскалять в себе оскорбленные чувства до такого предела, что однажды они привели его к смерти.

А вот тут ситуация была другая. И времена были другие. Никто не оценил бы его оскорбленных чувств, и повторно умереть он уже не мог, как бы не старался.

Поэтому Сай повел себя совершенно по-современному – так, как подсказывало не утонченное воспитание, а как подсказывала его собственная натура.

- Так нечестно! – обиженно воскликнул он.

- Еще как честно, - ответили ему из шума воды. – Наконец-то я могу принять ванную без постороннего вмешательства.

- Я не постороннее вмешательство! Я – это… я – это ты! Я – твоя неотъемлемая часть!

- Еще какая отъемлемая.

В общем, да. Как оказалось. Но нет, Сай не собирался сдаваться. У такого мастера, как он, была железная логика. И увесистые аргументы.

- Хикару, впусти меня! Впусти меня! – взвыл Сай. – Я не могу существовать сам по себе! Ты меня убьешь!

- Второй раз? Не выйдет, - бессердечно ответили из-за двери.

- Я исчезну… Я исчезну… - застенал Сай. Это был его самый устрашающий аргумент.

Видимо, Хикару не суждено было принять ванну в спокойной дремотной обстановке, о которой он мечтал.

_Ответ на ход черными_

Задвижка щелкнула, дверь открылась. Не успел Хикару выйти из ванной, как в нее сияющим ветром ворвался Сай.

- Теперь ты меня не запрешь! Я уже здесь, - сообщил он и сложил руки в широких рукавах на груди.

- Изыди, - сказал ему Хикару. – Извращенец!

- Ничего подобного. Я – там, где я должен быть. Рядом.

- Вон отсюда.

- Нет.

- Да.

- НЕТ.

- ДА.

- Почему ты меня гонишь? – возмутился Сай. - Ты не думаешь, что мне интересно… вот это место? Вот этот механизм? – Он указал широким рукавом на краны.

- А что, в эпоху Хэйан еще не было водопровода? – недоверчиво спросил Хикару.

Сай, зная его слабую подкованность в вопросах истории, честно солгал:

- Конечно же, не было, Хикару! Ведь это были очень древние времена!

- А. Ну да… - протянул Хикару.

- И я просто хотел посмотреть, как все устроено. Я ничего не буду трогать. Обещаю.

- Еще бы ты что-нибудь _трогал_! – воскликнул Хикару.

- Так я и не могу, - невинно ответил Сай, махая руками у кранов, которые проходили сквозь его рукава, как сквозь пар от ванны.

- Твое счастье, - сказал Хикару.

- Я только посмотрю! – воодушевился Сай и улыбнулся одной из своих самых очаровательных и обезоруживающих улыбок.

- На здоровье, - ответил Хикару и вышел из ванной.

Захлопнув дверь.

Нечеловеческий вопль пронзил его уши.

- Хикару-у! Выпусти меня отсюда!

Как бы не так. Хотел смотреть – смотри сколько влезет. Так подумал Хикару, взглянув на фуду, висящую на двери ванной.

Однако он был не силен не только в истории, но и в физике, потому забыл, что сила действия равна силе противодействия.

_Атари_

Партия затянулась на несколько дней.

Призрак, обитавший в ванной, не мешал умываться и чистить зубы, но принять ванну было по-прежнему невозможно. Потому что на краешке ванной сидел Сай – в своих многослойных сияющих одеждах, в своем дурацком колпаке, со своей безмятежной детской улыбкой и невыносимой вредностью и терпением, натренированным годами… нет, веками игры в го.

- Можно, я приму ванну хотя бы разочек? – взмолился Хикару наконец. Он не мог указывать призраку, когда тот находился в более выгодной позиции. – Неделя прошла. Скоро я протухну и завоняю.

Сай принял сочувственный вид и покачал головой:

- Как это печально, Хикару. Но чем же я тебе мешаю? Ты же сам пытался меня здесь запечатать. В таком случае, здесь для меня – наилучшее место.

- Ну так это… Я был неправ, и все такое. Я снял фуду, и ты можешь ходить куда тебе вздумается: в ванную, из ванной, по дому, по кухне… Да хоть по холодильнику.

- С твоего позволения, мне очень нравится именно здесь.

Сай улыбнулся сами-знаете-насколько-обезоруживающей-улыбкой.

- Я протухну и завоняю, - предупредил Хикару, хмурясь.

Сай улыбнулся еще шире – ведь ширина улыбки не регламентировалась придворным этикетом.

- У меня уже нет обоняния, - сказал он.

- Я хочу принять ванну. Серьезно.

- Увы мне, Хикару, но сколько ты не повторяешь эти слова, я никак не могу понять, что же тебе мешает это сделать?

- ТЫ! – в сердцах воскликнул Хикару. – Ты захватил ванную и постоянно здесь колыхаешься! Это не ванная, а дом с привидениями!

- Так я и есть… - начал оправдываться Сай, но Хикару был не в духе выслушивать его великолепно аргументированные речи.

- Грррр! – взревел он. – Всё, всё, сиди где хочешь, смотри куда хочешь, колыхайся как хочешь! Мне все равно!

Сай умильно зажмурился и беззвучно захлопал в ладоши через рукава.

- Извращенец! – добавил Хикару. Последнее слово должно было остаться за ним.

- Вовсе нет, - возразил Сай. – Больше всего меня интересует, откуда в воде берется столько душистой пены?

Душистой? Но у призраков нет обоняния!

Впрочем, это уже бесполезный ход. _Белые выиграли._


End file.
